dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Saiyan Blood
Saiyan Blood (ang. Saiyan Blood, jap.' サイヤン・ブラッド', Saiyan buraddo) – piosenka będąca motywem przewodnim postaci Vegety w 41 odcinku serii Dragon Ball Kai. Utwór został skomponowany przez Kenjiego Yamamoto, słowa napisał Hiroshi Yamada, a wykonawcą jest Ryō Horikawa, aktor podkładający głos Vegecie. W 2009 Saiyan Blood została dołączona do płyty Dragon Ball Kai Song Collection, CD z piosenkami z DBK. thumb|right|250px thumb|right|250px Tekst Oryginał 「SAIYAN BLOOD」 貴様が誰であろうと 俺には決して敵わない I am the prince of Saiyan 覚えとくがいい どんなに打ちのめされても 誇りは決して砕けない I am the prince of Saiyan 俺がナンバーワン 闘うたび　傷つくたびに　Higher 強くなってゆく 戦闘種族　それが俺の血さ Saiyan blood!! Get you down! Get you down! 闘うために生まれたぜ Saiyan blood!! Beat you down! Beat you down! 伝説は今俺になる 願いはひとつだけさ 永遠に闘える命 I am the prince of Saiyan 宇宙を手に いい気になるなカカロット 貴様は下級戦士だ I am the prince of Saiyan クズ共と俺は違う こんなパワーじゃ こんなスピードじゃないぜ 強くなってゆく 超えてみせるぜ　俺は何処までも Saiyan blood!! Get you down! Get you down! 非情さだけがルールだぜ Saiyan blood!! Beat you down! Beat you down! 純粋な悪　研ぎ澄ませ 俺は俺しか超えられない それが運命 孤独な星でかまわない ただ光れ Saiyan blood!! Get you down! Get you down! 俺の前に立ちたいなら Saiyan blood!! Beat you down! Beat you down! すべてを捨てて立つがいい Saiyan blood!! Get you down! Get you down! 闘うために生まれたぜ Saiyan blood!! Beat you down! Beat you down! 伝説は今俺になる Transkrypcja 「SAIYAN BLOOD」 kisama ga dare de arō to ore ni wa kesshite kanawanai i am the prince of saiyan oboetoku ga ii donna ni uchinomesarete mo hokori wa kesshite kudakenai i am the prince of saiyan ore ga nambāwan tatakau tabi kizutsuku tabi ni higher tsuyokunatte yuku sentō shuzoku sore ga ore no chisa saiyan blood!! get you down! get you down! tatakau tameni umaretaze saiyan blood!! beat you down! beat you down! densetsu wa ima ore ni naru negai wa hitotsu dake sa eien ni tatakaeru inochi i am the prince of saiyan uchū o te ni iikini naru na kakarotto kisama wa kakyū senshi da i am the prince of saiyan kuzudomo to ore wa chigau konna pawā ja konna supīdo ja nai ze tsuyokunatte yuku koete miseruze ore wa doko made mo saiyan blood!! get you down! get you down! hijōsa dake ga rūru daze saiyan blood!!! beat you down! beat you down! junsuina aku togisumase ore wa ore shika koerarenai sore ga ummei kodoku na hoshi de kamawanai tada hikare saiyan blood!! get you down! get you down! ore no mae ni tachitai nara saiyan blood!! beat you down! beat you down! subete o sutete tatsu ga ii saiyan blood!! get you down! get you down! tatakau tameni umaretaze saiyan blood!! beat you down! beat you down! densetsu wa ima ore ni naru Tłumaczenie na angielski “Saiyan Blood” No matter who you are, You are absolutely no match for me I am the prince of (the) Saiyan(s) You'd better remember that No matter how badly I get knocked down, My pride will never break down I am the Prince of (the) Saiyan(s) I am number one With every battle, with every wound, (I go) higher, I get stronger A race of fighters, that's the blood that runs through my veins Saiyan blood!! Get you down! Get you down! I was born to fight Saiyan blood!! Beat you down! Beat you down! The legend will now be me I have only one wish: A life where I can fight for eternity I am the prince of (the) Saiyan(s) The universe is mine Don't get too confident, Kakarrot You are just a low-level warrior I am the prince of (the) Saiyan(s) I am different from garbage like you There's more power, There's greater speed to have I'll get stronger I'll surpass any height Saiyan blood!! Get you down! Get you down! Heartlessness is my only rule Saiyan blood!! Beat you down! Beat you down! My pure evil I will hone I have nobody to surpass but myself That's my destiny I don't mind if I'm a lonely star I'll simply shine Saiyan blood!! Get you down! Get you down! If you want to stand before me, Saiyan blood!! Beat you down! Beat you down! You'd better throw away everything Saiyan blood!! Get you down! Get you down! I was born to fight Saiyan blood!! Beat you down! Beat you down! The legend will now be me Tłumaczenie na polski „Saiyańska Krew” Nieważne, kim jesteś, Nigdy mi nie dorównasz. Jestem księciem Saiyan. Lepiej pamiętaj o tym, że Bez względu na to, jak bardzo zostanę ranny, Moja duma jest nie do złamania. Jestem księciem Saiyan, Jestem numerem jeden. Z każdej walki, z każdej rany wschodzę wyżej, Staję się silniejszy. Krew rasy wojowników, która płynie w moich żyłach. Saiyańska krew. Poniżę cię, Poniżę cię. Urodziłem się, żeby walczyć. Saiyańska krew. Pokonam cię, pokonam cię. Legenda będzie żyła we mnie. Mam tylko jedne życzenie, Życie, w którym będę walczyć przez wieczność. Jestem księciem Saiyan, Wszechświat jest mój. Nie bądź zbyt pewny siebie, Kakarotto, Jesteś tylko wojownikiem niskiej klasy. Jestem księciem Saiyan, Różnię się od takich śmieci jak ty. Mam więcej mocy. Mam większą prędkość, Stanę się jeszcze silniejszy, Przewyższę dowolny pułap. Saiyańska krew. Poniżę cię, Poniżę cię. Moją jedyną zasadą jest bezduszność. Saiyańska krew. Pokonam cię, pokonam cię. Będę doskonalić swoje czyste zło. Nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby mnie prześcignąć. To jest moje przeznaczenie. Nie przeszkadza mi to, że zostanę samotną gwiazdą. Wtedy po prostu zabłysnę. Saiyańska krew. Poniżę cię, Poniżę cię. Jeśli chcesz się ze mną mierzyć, Saiyańska krew. Pokonam cię, pokonam cię. Lepiej porzuć to wszystko. Saiyańska krew. Poniżę cię, Poniżę cię. Urodziłem się, żeby walczyć. Saiyańska krew. Pokonam cię, pokonam cię. Legenda będzie żyła we mnie. en:Saiyan Blood Kategoria:Utwory Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Ścieżka dźwiękowa Kategoria:Piosenki serii DBK